Dis-moi, Kouki
by Kaede-Alys
Summary: "Dis-moi, Kouki, toi qui est notre ainé, pourquoi n'as-tu jamais pensé à te marier ? De tous mes frères qui vivaient ici, tu es le seul sans mari." JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE KOUKI FURIHATA ! AkaFuri/Slash/Yaoi ONE SHOT


**Disclamer :** Les trucs en italique sont à Hugues Aufray, les personnages sont à FUJIMAKI TADATOSHI-SENSEI MON HEROS, et le reste est à moi.

**Prairing :** AkaFuri. Akashi x Furihata pour les impies.

**Note de l'auteure :** Bonjour. Nous sommes le 8 novembre, soit l'anniversaire de mon bien-aimé Kouki Furihata. Et comme j'ADORE ce personnage, je lui ai fait un p'tit OS, comme ça, alors que je regardais la neige tomber. Quoi qu'il en soit, bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Dis-moi Kouki...<strong>

* * *

><p>Le soleil se couchait, et la terrasse de la petite maison était un excellent endroit pour l'admirer. Satsuki s'y attelait, mélancolique, repensant à la journée d'aujourd'hui.<p>

Son dernier frère venait de se marier, et elle restait ainsi seule. Le premier, Daiki avait épousé un certain Ryou Sakuraî. Le second et le troisième s'étaient mariés le même jour Atsushi avec Himuro Tatsuya, un garçon que Satsuki aimait beaucoup, et Shintaro avec le malicieux Takao Kazunari. L'année dernière, le quatrième de ses frères, son préféré, Ryouta, avait épousé son amoureux depuis toujours, Kasamatsu Yukio.

Aujourd'hui, c'était le tour de Tetsuya, qui avait trouvé son bonheur en la personne de Kagami Taiga, quittant à son tour le foyer familial.

Maintenant, Satsuki restait la seule enfant. Enfin, le grand frère, que tout le monde considérait désormais comme un parent, restait ici pour les élever, et resterai sans doute ici pendant encore, longtemps peut-être même pour toujours.

_Dis-moi, Kouki, les années ont passées,_

_Pourquoi n'as-tu jamais pensé à te marier ?_

_De tous mes frères qui vivaient ici,_

_Tu es le seul sans mari._

Satsuki pensa alors qu'il était étrange que leur grand-frère ne se soit jamais marié. Il approchait maintenant de la quarantaine, et ne semblait pas réellement vouloir trouver quelqu'un.

Pourtant, il était charmant, gentil, et ses yeux marron ne cessaient d'illuminer le foyer. Il s'était occupé de ses frères et de sa sœur durant toute sa vie, travaillant dur, et ne faisait jamais de manière pour les tâches ingrates qui lui permettaient de récolter un peu plus d'argent pour son foyer.

La jeune fille aux cheveux rose pensait que son grand-frère Kouki aurait réellement fait le gendre idéal. Alors pourquoi ?

Si Kouki avait été amoureux, il n'aurait eu qu'à demander la main de l'élu de son cœur à ses parents, et personne n'aurait pu la lui refuser. Tout le monde, au village, connaissait ce jeune homme serviable et digne de confiance.

C'était vraiment invraisemblable. Il n'existait aucune explication qui satisfasse Satsuki.

_Non, non, non ne rougis pas, ne rougis pas,_

_Tu as, tu as toujours de beaux yeux,_

_Ne rougis pas, ne rougis pas,_

_Tu aurais pu rendre un homme heureux._

Peut-être avait-il été trop occupé avec ses frères et sa petite sœur pour y songer, qui sait ? Cela ressemblait bien à Kouki, de se sacrifier pour le bien des autres.

A cette pensée, la jeune fille se sentit extrêmement égoïste et rougit de honte. Son frère était si altruiste, était-il possible qu'il ait réellement renoncé à trouver l'amour pour le bien-être de ses frères et de Satsuki ?

Elle tourna le visage vers le sol, coupable, sachant qu'elle était la plus jeune, la plus capricieuse, et certainement celle qui avait posé le plus de problèmes. Elle n'avait jamais voulu partager sa chambre avec un garçon, porter les affaires trop petites de ses frères ou même utiliser les jouets sous prétexte qu'ils étaient bleus et à destination masculine.

Peut-être même que son frère allait finir sa vie seul juste parce qu'elle avait été une petite fille exécrable, et qu'elle continuait en restant vivre chez Kouki.

Elle se sentit horrible.

_Dis-moi, Kouki, toi qui est notre aîné,_

_Toi qui fus notre mère, toi qui l'as remplacée,_

_N'as-tu vécu autre fois,_

_Que sans jamais penser à toi ?_

Maintenant qu'elle y pensait, elle revoyait un jeune homme. Il venait de la ville, mais passait le week-end à la campagne, dans le petit village. Lorsque, petite, elle accompagnait son frère au marché, elle voyait cet homme. Il était beau, des cheveux rouges magnifiques, et était très proche de Kouki. Auraient-ils eu une liaison amoureuse ? Dans ce cas-là, pourquoi cela n'avait jamais été très loin ?

Tout ceci échappait complètement à la cadette. Le jeune roux avait-il été fiancé à quelqu'un d'autre, ou préférait quelqu'un à Kouki ?

Non, ceci était impossible, se disait-elle. Kouki n'avait pour elle aucun défaut, n'importe qui l'aurait choisi.

A moins que ce soit Kouki qui l'ait quitté. Peut-être s'étaient-ils disputés, ou peut-être Kouki ne l'aimait-il pas.

Ou alors, comme le craignait Satsuki, son frère n'avait pas poursuivi cette relation pour s'occuper d'elle et de tous ses plus ou moins grands-frères.

A nouveau, la culpabilité et les remords l'envahirent.

_Dis-moi Kouki, qu'est-il donc devenu ?_

_Ce gentil fiancé, qu'on n'a jamais revu._

_Est-ce pour ne pas nous abandonner,_

_Que tu l'as laissé s'en aller ?_

Horrifiée par le cour de ses pensées, les larmes de Satsuki se manifestèrent et commencèrent à perler au coin de ses yeux. Elle avait peur, peur d'avoir tout gâché.

Ses sanglots s'alourdirent, et elle ressentit le besoin de parler à Kouki.

Elle entra dans la maison, fermant la porte derrière elle en délaissant le couché de soleil. Elle avança doucement dans la petite habitation, cherchant son grand-frère, sûrement en train de faire à manger, ou d'étendre le linge, ou de faire quoi que ce soit pour s'occuper de sa sœur. C'était devenu une habitude, pour lui, de s'occuper de quelqu'un.

Peut-être pour oublier que sa propre vie n'avait plus de but, et qu'il n'avait jamais pu réellement la vivre.

Elle pénétra dans la cuisine, s'attendant à trouver son frère, mais il n'y était pas. Pourtant, à travers la fenêtre, elle pouvait entendre deux hommes parler, dans la rue. L'un d'eux était son frère, celui qu'elle cherchait. Elle ne connaissait pas l'autre voix.

_Mais non, Kouki, ta vie n'est pas perdue !_

_Nous sommes les enfants que tu n'as jamais eus._

_Il y a longtemps que je le savais,_

_Et je ne l'oublierai jamais._

Curieuse, Satsuki releva discrètement le rideau en ravalant ses larmes, pour voir le visage de l'interlocuteur de son frère. Elle reconnut le jeune homme aux cheveux roux. Il avait grandi, lui aussi, et mûri. Son visage n'était plus fin, mais plutôt carré, et ses yeux étrangement jaunes et rouges s'étaient adoucis. Ses épaules, elles aussi, étaient plus larges. Quoi qu'il en soit, il était extrêmement beau, et allait très bien dans ce paysage calme aux côtés de Kouki.

Satsuki entendit alors qu'ils parlaient d'elle. Kouki disait à l'autre qu'il ne pouvait pas partir, pour s'occuper d'elle.

Alors, la jeune fille avait eu raison, elle était vraiment un fardeau pour son frère.

Ensuite, le brun balbutia, se grattant la nuque, et dit au roux qu'il l'aimait tout de même, même s'ils ne pouvaient pas habiter ensembles pour le moment, car il était trop pris avec ses frères et sa petite sœur. Cependant, il lui promit qu'ils se marieraient et seraient officiellement ensembles dès que sa petite sœur vivrait seule.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux rouges soupira, mais embrassa tendrement Kouki, en lui disant qu'il serait toujours avec lui, même s'il préférait vivre encore avec sa sœur ; et que Kouki n'avait pas intérêt à l'oublier, c'était un ordre.

Satsuki, elle, ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de pleurer.

_Ne pleure pas, ne pleure pas,_

_Nous resterons toujours près de toi._

Dès le lendemain, elle partirait. Elle n'irait pas loin, et resterait avec tous ses frères. Mais, elle avait assez profité de Kouki.

Maintenant, c'était à lui d'être heureux.

* * *

><p>Bon, voilà. Joyeux anniversaire Furihata Kouki !<p>

Reviews ?


End file.
